Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 8 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 100 }{ 10 } $
$ = 4 - 8 \times 10 + 10 $ $ = 4 - 80 + 10 $ $ = -76 + 10 $ $ = -66 $